A Chapter's End
by chitose-san
Summary: The group is now graduating... and Tomoyo starts to get dramatic... a oneshot...


A Chapter's End

By Chitose-san

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

"Every second of our lives are written down. Every moment. Every event. In every book, there are chapters. And in every chapter, there is an end." –Chitose-san

* * *

Graduation Night

Preparation

Location: Class Rooms

I never noticed time was so fast. It always came by me. I never took notice of it. I always let everything go by. I don't like knowing how much I have left… how much time we have left, together.

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you going to put any make-up on?" Sakura said, disturbing Tomoyo's train of thoughts.

"No thanks, Sakura-chan. I read that it's bad for the skin." She replied. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan. I was just kidding! You look so wonderful even without make-up on." Sakura said and hugged her best friend.

I don't want any make-up on my face. Not anything artificial. Not for him… that guy.

* * *

Flashback

Freashman High

Class Room

"Cute?! What do you mean 'cute'?!"

A sworn enemy. He's mad at me since the fourth day of classes.

It's not my fault. I happened to catch him picking his nose when he thought nobody was looking. Well, anyone would think that if your seat were at the far end, front left of the class.

"Hey! I disagree! I think she's really pretty!"

"Me too!"

"Whoever said she's the ugliest woman on earth shall be punished!" – our classmates

"I don't care if you think I'm ugly or not! I know a secret!" Tomoyo teased, and winked at him.

Since that day, we never stopped this behavior.

* * *

End Flashback

Preparation

Homeroom Teacher's Speech

Class Room

"I'm very glad that I was able to have all of you as my students. I must say, though this class is not the brightest and most talented, you, students, are the best of friends."

And all the students applaud.

I was never someone who had many friends. I'm used to being alone.

But as they say, 'No man is an island'.

I have many friends. They are very loyal. And among them, was that boy.

* * *

Flashback

Sophomore High

Class Room Corridor

"Tomoyo-chan! I heard you two are dating— secretly!" Sakura teased. "Him who?" Tomoyo asked. "You know who I mean! HIM!"

A rumor started that summer everyone thinks he and I were dating.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not dating him!" "But they said--!"

"Sakura-chan, please understand… him and I can never be what you want us to be!"

It was a mistake going to the library that summer. How could I ever know that he was there, too?

I never planned on meeting him. But God did. We can't yell at each other in there, it's a really quiet place. And I can't think of any reason why we didn't just avoid each other.

Yes, we spent the whole afternoon together in the library.

When I said my farewell later, he handed me a book. 'Friends?' a note placed at the first page. I smiled at him that day.

And then we were friends.

* * *

End Flashback

Graduation Ceremony

School President's Speech

School Gym

"Youngsters today, think all there is in life, is what you call your other half! Your boyfriend! Your girlfriend! Graduates, before you go to that stage, think of your studies first! You may love, but never let anything that would cause something to happen… you know what I mean!" and the school president winked, though only the students in the front could see him do that.

That was only a part of his speech. And what's with his entrance topic?

I don't listen to everything. I don't want to know everything… so I don't listen.

Sometimes, it's better when you don't know anything.

* * *

Flashback

Junior High

Park

"Remember when I used to call you Snots?" she started their conversation as they sat a bench near that fountain.

"Oh no, don't you start with that!" he replied.

But though he looked like he was glaring at her, she knew he wasn't mad. And they started laughing their head off.

"We were so silly those days. But look at us now! Best of friends!" she exclaimed

"Yeah! Best of friends!" "All because of a book?" and we started laughing again.

I remember now—that book… stupid boy, he didn't pick a normal one… That book… it was about a lone princess, and a gardener.

It was hard… realizing something from that story… I could almost feel my own feelings kill me…

We stayed there until the sky was dark… When time didn't move… When time seemed like it stopped.

"Hey…" she called out. "What?" he asked. She paused, as if thinking of what to say.

"Nothing…" she replied. "You're weird." He said. "Uh-huh…"

When I began reading that book… I saw more of us in the characters… he's my friend… and forbidden feelings must not be told.

Just like that princess who fell in love…

* * *

End Flashback

Graduation Ceremony

School Gym

"And now, the exit of the flying colors!"

How long have I been reminiscing? The whole ceremony, I guess…

"Tomoyo-chan… I want to thank you for reuniting me and Takashi!" Chiharu…

Two weeks before our graduation, she asked Sakura and me for help. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-san had a fight since our sophomore year.

I wonder what it feels like… being friends again with him… that guy…

* * *

Flashback

Summer Before Senior High

Daidouji Mansion

"Fine! Starting today, I won't talk with you, AGAIN!!!" and with that, my best friend left me…

I can't take it, knowing those were his last words to me…

I was sick that day, so I couldn't come out, so he went over instead.

And my welcome line was, "Why did you go here?! You know that I don't entertain visitors when I'm sick!"

I'm so stupid… I was too stubborn… I was so full of pride that I didn't say sorry to him, ever…

And because of my stupidity… we never talked to each other again…

* * *

End Flashback

Reunion

School Gate

Half a month after we graduated, my friends and I planned to meet at the school gate.

Every one of them was telling me of our former classmates whom they saw.

But nobody mentioned him…

I wanted a dramatic heartbreak… how stupid of me, hurting myself like this…

And then I saw him… entering the school with his coach.

This is how our chapter ends…

He's on his way to becoming a table tennis champion…

And I'm continuing a normal life as a writer…

I think he noticed me, my dearest friend… he looked back one last time… and even if it's not for me…

I saw him smile for the last time at my direction…

My best friend… and the first man to open my heart…

Eriol Hiiragizawa…

* * *

Chitose-san: I'm glad that's over… ; 


End file.
